On The Way There
by PerryThePlatypus1
Summary: Shane Gray is out to make a name for himself, and along the way he meets people that will change his life is ways he can't even imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I'm going to try to keep this author's note short because I don't really like reading long author's notes myself. :P  
I've been reading Camp Rock Fanfictions for a while now, and I decided to finally write my own, because The Jonas Brothers are basically my life. So yeah this is my first Fanfic and I reeeeeally hope you guys like it. If any of you are wondering, this is called On The Way There because it's a story about the journey Shane takes to fame, and all the people he meets _on the way there_. See what I did there? Haha, okay, Read on! :)**

* * *

**On The Way There: Chapter 1.**

A relieved looking, 17-year-old Shane Gray stepped out of his red Mustang onto the pebbled sidewalk. From his soft, thick, straight black hair that fell perfectly over his hazel eyes, down to the slight smile on his full lips and his lightly tanned skin, to his fitting, plain black V-neck t-shirt and his _tight _white jeans with gray Converse, you could tell he is from a rich background. He knew he was easy on the eyes, so he definitely used that to his advantage. Arrogance just came naturally to him. It wasn't that his mother had raised him and his many siblings incorrectly, Shane just had good reasons to be guarded like he was.

He let his eyes graze across his new surroundings, happy to be off of that horribly long car ride. He was finally here after months of convincing his mom to let him be independent. He was in Hollywood, California, downtown to be exact. The light orange street lights, along with lights from different clubs and restaurants, illuminated the street and shined down upon many, _many,_ pedestrians. To say the street was busy was an underestimation. To say Shane was awe-struck was the underestimation of the year! Coming from a small-very small- town in New Jersey, Shane had never really known what the city was like, and now that he did, he loved it! Shane's eyes fell upon a small café with a few people inside sitting at tables under flickering white lights, and he started walking towards it. Sure, Shane was used to bigger and better things, I mean after all, he _is_Shane Gray, but for now, this would have to do.

You see, Shane was going to make a name for him-self, no matter how hard it'd be. He was going to become a singer. Now, I know what you're thinking, why would it be hard for _Shane Gray_, son of multimillionaire Denise Gray, owner of Lava Records? I mean, he could've easily gotten a deal with his mom's company using that amazing voice of his, but he didn't want the easy way out. No, he was going to work for it, and he knew he could do it. I mean, no one could resist the charm of _the_ Shane Gray, right? _Right?_  
Wrong.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the deal: I've already written the second chapter but I'll post it if I get at least one review. So I know that at least someone likes this. I appreciate constructive criticism, don't be afraid to tell me what you don't like. :) By the way, sorry for this being so short! It's more like a prolouge instead of a chapter, but I promise the other chapters will be longer!  
Anyway, while ago Joseph said that they will release new Jonas music in "a couple weeks." and so yeah, I'm just really excited for that right now. :D  
Okay well I love you, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey beauties. So today I went on Fanfiction, and I saw that I had 3 reviews and honestly that just made my entire year, as lame as it sounds. I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it, and I hope it's long enough for you guys. A big big biiiig thank you to Guest for reviewing, Mandithegleek for reviewing & favoriting, and amaoij1 for reviewing. :) You are all awesome. Oh and The rating is now T, just in case. Enjoy!**

* * *

**On the Way There: Chapter 2**

Shane opened the door to the café and dim lights flickered slightly as he walked over to the counter, tapping his fingers on it. He succeeded in getting the attention of a young girl wearing a tattered dark green apron. She had curly chestnut hair falling onto her narrow shoulders and cream colored skin. She had light brown eyes, highly resembling Shane's, homing flecks of gold. She was also wearing a clearly exhausted look on her face.

"What would you like today?" she drawled unenthusiastically. Shane smirked at her tone.

"Tired, are we?" he said mockingly. She scoffed.

"Can I just have your order, sir?"  
Shane faltered for a second before regaining his composure-as _Shane Gray_never lost his cool. Girls back home had always treated him like some God, never speaking to him in a bad manner. Shane rolled his eyes internally at the memory; those girls were just trying to get on his 'good side.' Shane searched for a nametag on her apron,

"Yeah….Caitlyn, give me some hot chocolate." Caitlyn raised her eyebrows amusedly before proceeding to say,

"Hot chocolate, huh? It's like, the middle of April, in case you haven't noticed." Shane grinned.

"Yeah, well, Shane Gray doesn't follow the rules." He winked at her.

"Yeah, well, Caitlyn Geller wants you to know that we only serve hot chocolate in the winter." It was her turn to smirk now. Shane just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, just… just get me a Strawberries and Cream Frappuccino."

Only after Caitlyn departed to prepare his order did Shane notice two girls standing a few feet away from him. One was a tan; beach blonde with piercing blue eyes. The other was a paler-than-Edward-Cullen, jet black haired girl with deep green eyes. Shane noticed that they were obviously checking him out. He planted a smirk on his face and winked at them, and then he chucked to himself as they started giggling and whispering to each other. A throat cleared and his head snapped back to the source of the noise. Caitlyn was standing with his frappe in hand. She rolled her honey eyes at him.

"That'll be three ninety-nine."

Shane reached for his wallet from his back pocket.

"What was that for?" he questioned, referring to the rolling of her eyes. She sighed.

"You just seem, really full of yourself, you know?" She remarked rather smugly, "For all you know, those girls could've been whispering about how no guy wears white skinny jeans."

Now it was Shane's turn to roll his eyes,  
"You know nothing about me, so don't try to judge me, Caitlyn." He snapped.

"Oh, so we're on a first name basis now?"

Shane handed her over the money wordlessly, replacing it with the creamy frappe she had prepared. Caitlyn let a sigh escape her pink lips.

"Look, I'm sorry for judging you like that… I could try to make it up to you?" She formed the sentence more like a question. Shane smirked; 'make it up to you' meant something completely different in his mind, than what Caitlyn was thinking. Caitlyn quickly caught on to what was going on in his mind and she lightly smacked his arm.

"I didn't mean it like _that!" _She whispered harshly, though she was laughing on the inside. She and Shane had a lot in common now that she thought of it. Their minds worked the same, always thinking to the dirty side of things. Not to mention the way their eyes matched. Shane chuckled,

"Then what _did _you mean, Geller?"

"Well, _Gray,_I meant, how about I get to know you better? We could hang out some time; I could bring my friends, too."

Shane smiled, grabbing the black Sharpie lying on the counter, along with Caitlyn's hand. She gasped softly at his straightforward action, having only met him 10 minutes ago. He scribbled his name and number down on her hand before winking at her.

"See you around." He said, walking out of the shop, into the chilly April night air. It was only his first day here and he was already making friends, Shane Gray, how _do _you do it?

* * *

As Shane was driving to Jason's apartment where he would be staying, he couldn't help but think that this Caitlyn girl had a lot of spunk, something Shane really admired as it reminded him of his many sisters.

Shane was greeted by a warm, inviting bear hug as Jason opened his apartment door.

"Hey man." Shane said casually as Jason let go of him.

Jason stepped to the side allowing Shane to enter the apartment. There were some nice black, leather couches and a flat screen in the hardwood floored living room. A big window overlooked the city lights, and a small, white marbled kitchen was off to the side, along with a dining table and some chairs. A tall lamp illuminated the room from the corner with its dull glow. A long narrow hallway was on the left, leading to what Shane assumed were the bedrooms and bathrooms. And in the meek lighting Shane could make out the outline of a guitar leaning against the couch. Jason loved playing the guitar. He didn't play well, though. He played phenomenally. The apartment didn't exactly have a homey feel; Shane presumed it was because only one person had been living here. Jason was usually out and about in the daytime anyway, he usually just came to the apartment to sleep. Although, Shane _did _think that the apartment looked really nice.

"Welcome to Casa De Jason!" Jason exclaimed enthusiastically, before proceeding to guide Shane to where his room was located.

Shane and Jason were always really close. They grew up together and always had the best times, playing music together and hanging out. Jason, being a year older than Shane, moved to California after he graduated. He was very understanding, and a caring, loyal friend to everyone. Shane had to admit, he was jealous of Jason. He was jealous that everyone liked him for that innocence he had. Sure, people liked Shane too, but Shane knew that most people didn't genuinely enjoy his company, because he had a tendency to be a jerk most of the time, and that made him a bit upset sometimes.

"Okay dude, make yourself at home. I was actually just about to go to bed and my room is down the hall, knock if you need anything." There was Jason's caring nature showing up, whereas Shane had a more dominant nature.

Shane nodded and got ready for bed. As he crawled under the covers, wearing only pajama bottoms, he thought of what surprises California could have in store for him, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**As much as I love Smitchie, I also love some Shaitlyn, and I just thought Caitlyn would work better in the cafe scene. But I'm not going to make this a Shaitlyn story. I've got something else up my sleeve ;) Anyway, for Chapter 1, I got like, 35 people that read, so that was really cool. And sorry for my run on sentences that I just tend to throw in there sometimes, it's a habit. So yeah I love you, _please_ review. Bye! P.S Do any of you think you can guess how old I am? :)  
*EDIT: I noticed that the format was sort of off on the computer whereas it was fine on my phone, so I just changed it & published the chapter again.***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was really busy with, life, and school and stuff. I think this chapter is a decent length, and I'm proud of how it came out. I'll try my hardest to update more often, with longer chapters. Read on! :)**

* * *

**On the Way There: Chapter 3**

The next morning Shane woke up due to the bright sunlight shining through his window onto him. He groaned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. Muttering a few curse words under his breath, he stood up and decided to just get ready for his day. The green lights on the clock flashed 10:13 AM.  
'_Way_ too early to be up', he dragged himself to the bathroom and studied his reflection in the mirror.

_'Good Morning, sexy' _he thought, smirking to himself.

After brushing his teeth, he showered and straightened his hair. He then threw on some black jeans and a white t-shirt. He walked to the dining room to find Jason sitting on the sofa using his white laptop. Jason smiled seeing Shane enter the room.

"Morning, Shane." Jason chirped.

Even at 10 in the morning, Jason was still the happiest person around.

"Morning." Shane replied.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jason questioned, walking to the kitchen.

Shane opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by the buzz of his phone, indicating he had gotten a text. Shane reached into his back pocket and took out his white iPhone 4S. The screen read a number he hadn't seen before.

_Hey, it's Caitlyn. Up for some breakfast together? _The text message stated. Shane, after adding Caitlyn as a contact, started replying.

_Hey. Breakfast sounds sweet, where should we meet up?_

Same café as yesterday, I'll be bringing 2 of my friends.

_Oh, do these friends happen to be girls? ;)_

One of them is a girl, and if you even dare make a move on her you will freaking regret it, Gray.

I'm so scared. Anyway, I'm gonna bring my cousin Jason, cool?

Jason Gray, right? He's actually one of my best friends.

_Cool, later Geller._

Shane locked his phone with a 'click' and stuffed it in his pocket.

"So, Jason. I was thinking we'd go out for breakfast? Meet up with Caitlyn?"

"Geller?" Jason questioned receiving a nod from Shane in return. "How do _you _know her?"

"We met yesterday, at this one café, she was working there."

"Cool, lemme just go shower and we'll go, 'kay?"

"Sounds good."

After Jason showered and got ready, wearing grey jeans and a blue t-shirt, they headed out. They drove to the Café. Caitlyn, who was sitting at a booth, waved to Shane and Jason and she saw them entering the café. She was wearing neon green skinny jeans and an oversized gray hoodie. She definitely stood out. Next to her was a boy with big brown eyes and a head of curly brown hair. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black basketball shorts. In front of them was a girl with the wavy black hair, her eyes were cast downwards toward her menu, and she was wearing a flowing light pink summer dress with a cropped denim jacket. Shane and Jason walked and slid in, Jason next to curly-head, Shane next to the other girl.

"Nate, this is Shane. Shane, Nate." Caitlyn introduced.

The other girl looked up from her menu, finally noticing two other people. She smiled at Jason, and eyed the other boy, who she hasn't met before.

"And Mitchie, this is Shane. Shane, Mitchie."

Shane watched carefully as Mitchie said a soft, barely audible hello. He smiled at her and said hey back.

Caitlyn sat down besides Jason and absentmindedly began drumming on the table with her fingers.

"You play?" Shane asked, impressed by how well she can keep a beat.

"Nah, dude," Caitlyn began, "I just produce, Nate plays, and when I say plays I mean _plays._He's awesome."

Shane nodded, an idea forming in his head.

"You play anything?" Nate finally spoke, Shane labeled him as the quiet type.  
"Yeah, I sing, and I play guitar and piano and stuff, but then again who doesn't?" Shane replied. "How about you?" He asked, addressing Mitchie.

"Oh uh, I play keyboard… I sing a little." She trailed off; her voice was soft, sweet like honey. It was music to Shane's ears.

Caitlyn scoffed, "A little? Don't act like you don't sing in the bathroom Mitch, I can hear you."

Mitchie's face flushed with embarrassment, but she playfully socked Caitlyn in the arm. Shane smiled amusedly at how the two best friends interacted with each other.

"So, how about we head to Caitlyn's and like, watch a movie or something?" Jason asked.  
They all agreed and headed to Caitlyn's house.

They entered Caitlyn's driveway, and Shane had to admit that her house was the most gorgeous house he'd ever seen. It had a huge yard, grass cut to perfection, and a giant cherry blossom tree with the pink flowers ruffling in the wind. It was gigantic, completely made of shining gray stone, a large white balcony protruding from the side. Many windows were thrown here and there with lights shining through every one, giving the house a welcoming feeling.

The five walked up the stone steps and Caitlyn simply opened the door, motioning for the others to follow. The smell of cinnamon invaded their senses right away. There were pictures on the wall of Caitlyn and her siblings throughout the years. The house had a warm, cozy feeling. Caitlyn grabbed Shane's arm and led him into the kitchen where Mitchie, Jason, and Nate already were, sitting at the table dining on freshly baked cinnamon buns.

A short, slightly plump woman with bright orange hair was cooking over the stove, steam wafting up from the pot. She quickly turned off the stove and turned around. Her soft, caring green eyes lit up as she saw all the guests sitting at her kitchen table. Her nose was sprinkled with freckles that bounced up and down when she spoke.

One "Hey mom" and three "Hi Rose's" filled the room.

"Ma, this is Shane," Caitlyn motioned towards Shane, "Shane, this is my Mom, and you can call her anything _except_Mrs. Geller."

Everyone laughed. Rose smiled and said hello to Shane before turning to Caitlyn,  
"I'm glad you've finally found a boy, dear." Rose smiled. Her voice was loud, even when she was just talking. Caitlyn blushed.

"Mom," She whined, "Shane is _not_ my boyfriend! We met like, _yesterday_!

"Well, I'm glad he's not, he reminds me too much of your father, it would be really weird seeing him and you together."  
Everyone turned to look at Shane and you could see by the look on their faces that they agreed with Rose. Suddenly five squealing voices echoed through the house before little feet pattered through the kitchen, and five children ran out of the back door in a flash.

Rose clicked her tongue.  
"Those kids, they just never get tired, do they?" She smiled knowingly walked outside to call them back in.

"So, which movie do you guys wanna watch?"  
As soon as the question left Mitchie's mouth, Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason's eyes widened considerably.

"I call picking!" they all yelled, and raced down to the basement, leaving Mitchie and Shane behind to laugh at their antics.

"So, Mitchie…" Shane trailed off, sending her that a charming lopsided smile.  
"So, Shane…" Mitchie playfully mocked him.

"You come here often?" Ah, there was Shane's lame attempt at flirting. Don't get him wrong, he can flirt up a storm when he wants to, but right now he was just joking around.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, yet grinned.  
"Oh, Shane, you sure are a charmer." She giggled and bit her lip, something Shane went crazy for.  
"So I've been told." He winked at her.  
"You've been told by how many people?" She asked, a soft smile on her face, she rested her head on her hands.  
"You'd be surprised." Shane said with a hint of regret in his voice. He bent his head down to look her in the eyes.

Suddenly their moment ended as a childish giggle echoed through the kitchen and a tiny girl ran across the living room and into the kitchen. With her wavy orange hair that was put up in pigtails, and her enormous brown eyes-the biggest eyes Shane had ever seen- she looked absolutely adorable in her light purple dress.

She jumped up and landed right on Shane's lap with an 'umph'. Shane chuckled slightly and before he could even say a word to her she began speaking at the speed of light. She had a slight lisp and Shane could barely understand what she was saying. Mitchie giggled loudly,  
"That's Cass." She said to Shane in between giggles.

Shane smiled as Cass slowed down and finally stopped talking.

"Hi." She breathed shyly, waving to Shane even though he was right in front of her.

"Hi," Shane waved back and smiled at her, "I'm Shane."

"I'm Cassidy!" She gasped and covered her mouth as soon as the sentence was said.

"I like your name Cassid-" Shane was cut off as Cass's hand shot up and covered his mouth.

"Shh, don't say my name, they're _looking for me!_" She said in a hushed tone. Shane raised his eyebrows amusedly.

"Where are you gonna hide?" He whispered back, faking concern for her benefit. Mitchie smiled at him, she was impressed by how well he gets along with children. Especially Cass, she was a handful.

Cass quickly whipped her head around the room, searching for a place to hide. Her eyes caught Mitchie's and she gasped.

"Michelle!" She slid off of Shane's lap and climbed on to Mitchie, giving her as big of a hug that a five year old can give. The ginger's eyes widened as children laughing could be heard throughout the house.

"They're getting closer!" She quickly jumped off of Mitchie's lap and ran away as quickly as she could.

"Mitchie! Shane!" They heard Jason calling their names from the basement.

"Guess they've finally found a movie." Mitchie chuckled, and got up to head downstairs.

It was then that Shane could finally have a good look at Mitchie.  
She was obviously 16 or 17, around Shane's age, yet she had all the right curves in all the right places. Her wavy black hair fell to her lower back; curling inwards slightly at the tips, and it covered half of her forehead in bangs. Her skin was a creamy white, her lips pink and her cheeks flushed. And that dress wasn't helping Shane's self-control, only ending above her thighs. She was beautiful, not that Shane would ever use that word.

His 17 year old boy mind raced with different images as he stared at her bottom shamelessly. He had to bite his lip to keep a smirk from appearing on his face from remembering how openly she had flirted with him earlier.

_She wants me._

He got up and followed her down the stairs, ready to watch the movie.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes I made, I really wanted to get this finished and posted before Hurricane Sandy took away my Wi-Fi :P East Coast represent!  
But anyways, thanks for reading & please please _please_ review & tell me how you liked it. I'm gonna try to get more of Nate and his personality in the next chapter. So yeah, bye for now! :)  
**


End file.
